


Massacre (Part one of Men in the White Masks series )

by Somethinglikethis



Series: Men in the White Masks [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: Gen, May contain scenes that some veiwers may find disturbing. You been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethinglikethis/pseuds/Somethinglikethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Humans, Animals, and Cartoons lived one in the same, their existed a terrorist group called the Clan of the White Masks, a terrorist group with one goal; Eradicate Animals and Cartoons so humans can reign supreme. This story chronicles their first mass terrorist attack in Zootopia, starting their reign of terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone Hunting

     Chapter 1: Gone Hunting

     The small red Ford sedan pulled into the crowded parkade of the Zootopia International Airport. The parkade was full of cars of all different sizes, and each section of the parkade was sectioned off mammals of all different sizes. The car pulled to a halt, the engine gave a off a barley audible _Tink Tink Tink_ as the engine cooled down.

     Four men stepped out of the car, all male. They wore dark jackets, with dark undershirts. They wore light blue jeans with dark sport shoes. They quickly opened up the trunk of the car and pulled out the contents.

     Each one took a large duffel bag, slung it around their shoulders, and closed the trunk. Then they all started to head over to the entrance to the main terminal of the airport.

     They walked into a glass hallway that connected the parkade to the main airport. It was the middle of winter, the ground covered in a light frost that would soon melt in the above zero temperatures. Dozens of taxi cabs were pulled up to the entrance to the airport, delivery passengers to the front for the terminal. Above them was a large bridge that went around the entire airport, on which stood the tram system. On the far left, they could see the Hyatt hotel, which serviced the airport.

     At the end off the glass bridge stood a set of double doors. The four men quickly entered through the doors. They came upon a small room with multiple elevators, big and small accommodate different sized mammals. They quickly entered the one that fit their size. One of the men pressed the button that said _to the Main Concourse._

They said nothing for the good portion of the ride down. Then, each of them donned large ski masks that covered everything on their head except their eyes. Then, one of the men, the leader, spoke up.

     " Gentleman, today we are about to make a great service to God and his holy kingdom. " His gruff voice was the only thing that permeated the elevator.

     He continued on " Prepare to rid this world, that God himself created for mankind, of a infestation that has plagued Gods great kingdom since the beginning of the earth itself".

     He concluded his speech with this. "Today, we change the world." The other men nodded in approval. At that moment, a _Ding_ interrupted their talking, and the elevator doors opened up slowly.

     As light flooded the elevator, the four men stepped outside. In front of them stood the main concourse of the Zootopia International Airport. The arching glass roof of the building stood over a hundred feet in the air, flooding the floor with shafts of light. The ceiling supports were designed to look like the trunks of a tree, seemingly growing through the roof. The floor was designed with various patterns and colors, all made out of various types of stones. The entire structure felt open and spacious to any mammal of any size.

     They walked forward, not garnering any suspicion from the security, which surprised them. They headed towards the security lines, past some duty free shops and a large shopping mall, full of mammals talking over coffee.

     They reached the security Area without incident. Long lines of both mammals and humans filled the area, and the four men could vaguely see the oversized metal detectors. They could see that the security was understaffed, as only two of the four lines were moving. Most of the mammals and people were already getting impatient. Even though the security lines were understaffed, the area was bristling with armed security guards, each armed with a shotgun and a pistol.

     One of the men signaled to move away from the area, and all of them quickly walked away, towards a men's bathroom. They all entered at the same time, careful not to let anyone see them.

     As soon as they got in, they checked to see if their was anyone else in the bathroom. No one else was in their, so one of the men immediately started talking.

     "Holy shit! How are we going to get past those guards. Once we walk up their, we are going to become mincemeat!"

     Another man countered the others statement. "Do not dwell on that. We should be willing to give our lives to the cause that we are supporting."

     "But what if the attack fails?"

     The leader of the group suddenly donned a nasty snarl. "This plan will not fail, I repeat, NOT FAIL! We have planned this for weeks. If we don't carry this out, God wisps sin us and make us burn in hell!"

     Their was silence for a moment as the other three men absorbed what the leader said.  Then they all nodded approvingly, and the leaders snarl lessened.

     A small beep broke the silence. The leader of the group looked down at his watch. "Damn it! We're late. Prepare yourself, for this is going to repay all our sins."

     They all unzipped their duffel bags and pulled out the contents. Each bag contained a SCAR-H assult rifle, each fitted with a suppresser. They had Desert Eagles as their sidearms. They quickly loaded each gun, cocked them, and slung them over their shoulders. "Lets go." Said the leader. They quickly filed out of the bathroom, staying out of the guards sights all the while. They walked up to the security lines. They were dangerously close to the armed guards, and they held their breath as walked nearby.

     One of the guards, a coyote, shot a glance a one of the men. He quickly noticed the gun slung over his shoulder. He immediately started questioning him.

     "Hey, what the hell do you think your..." His expression quickly turned from puzzled to horror as the leader quickly whipped around on his feet and brought his gun up to his hip.

     "I'm doing this."

     The leader pulled the trigger on his gun. A barely audible  _plank_ came out as the coyote lurched back into two of his comrades. He quickly fell to the floor, not moving.

     Before any of the other guards could react, the gunmen faced towards the long line of mammals, brandishing their guns in full view. Most of the mammals were facing the other direction, not noticing that they were about to die.

     But one elephant, in a sharp black business, turned around as he was waiting in line. As his eyes met the leader, his face went quickly from calm to complete terror. He let out a inaudible gasp as he tried to run away.

     A cold smile crept over the leaders face.

     "Fire."

     All four gunmen raised their weapons up to their faces, their cold, hard eyes burning with anticipation for what they were about to do. They all pulled their triggers simultaneously.

     Before anyone knew what was going on, waves of bullets were heading toward the crowd. The mass of mammals quickly started falling to the floor, one row after another, as the weapons found their mark. Screams of terror permeated the building as the mammals in the back noticed what was going on in the front. The civilians in the back started running towards the emergency exits, desperate to escape the massacre.

     A huge lake of blood started pooling on the floor, dead bodies littering the entire space . Each one had gore on splattered on their faces, a look of terror etched into their lifeless faces. The shooting itself lasted for only about five seconds, yet hundreds lay dead. The leader spoke up.

     "A goods days work, I'd say."

     "STOP! DROP YOUR WEAPON, NOW!!"

     The gunmen finally stopped shooting as they looked at their surroundings. Two dozen security guards, both mammal and human, surrounded them. They all had their shotguns raised, all with fierce snarls on their faces. All of them were slowly advancing towards them, ready to go in for the kill.

     A Gazelle stepped forward. "I said, DROP, YOUR WEAPON, NOW!"

     Then their came the telltale clicking that shotguns were being armed.

     "You got three seconds before we send you to kingdom come!"

     Their was a steely determination in the gazelles voice. He raised his shotgun toward the leaders head. His face was contorted into a furious, buck-toothed snarl.

     "3.."

     The gunmen looked at each other.

     "2.."

     The lead gunmen made a signal to the others with his hands. They all nodded.

     "1..." The gazelle raised aimed his shotgun at the leaders heads. All the otheer guards followed suite.

     All the gunmen dropped their weapons, a sharp metal clang ringing out as the guns clattered on the floor. 

     The gazelle backed up a bit, expecting the gunmen to refuse. He lowered his shotgun. "Now, come with us peacefully or..."

     The gazelle didn't finish his sentence, as one of the gunmen whipped out his Desert Eagle and shot the gazelle in the leg. He jerked back as his leg bones shattered from the impact of the bullet. The other three gunmen also pulled out their Desert Eagles, catching the security guards by surprise. 

     The empty airport concourse soon became a confusing mess as the security guards tried to suppress the gunman. A mixture of gunfire, bullets and shout filled the air as the opposing forces exchanged fire.

     More and more guards were filing into to the security area, till at least forty guards were fighting against four men.

     One gunman yelled out to his comrades. "Theirs to many of them! We need to retreat.!" All four of them were hiding behind a large metal kiosk that sold ice cream for large mammals.

     The lead gunman yelled back. "Everyone. Retreat to the gate areas. Hold them off their. I got an idea."

     The gunman waited for the telltale clicking that meant the guards were reloading. Then they all sprinted towards a hallway that lied to the gates that were designed for medium sized mammals. 

     "Hey, their getting away!" a Caucasian human guard yelled out. He pointed to the hallway they were heading down, and soon a large group of thirty guards went down the hallway after them, while some stayed behind to tend to the wounded.

     The guards got to the gates. The area had long since been abandoned, as a general evacuation order had been sent out over the intercom. Abandoned luggage bags lay on the ground, scratch marks on the floor were mammals scrambled to get out of the building. Parked planes waited at the gates for passengers that would never board the flight.

     "Sweep the area. Find those motherfuckers." Commanded a Coyote guard.

     The group of guards quickly spread out over the boarding area of several gates, each one keeping a tight grip on their pistols, expecting a surprise attack.

     Bouts of conversation filled the open area as the the guards searched the area for the gunmen.

     _I found prints on the ground in blood..._

_We need to know if they were human or not..._

_They were. They had no snout tail, anything. Just heads, arms and feet..._

     A bear security officer called out to others. "Hey, I found something!"

     The group quickly walked over to where the bear was standing. They were standing in front _Gate C13._ He was holding a small black object in his paws. It was a book, they realized.

     "Let me see that." Said a beaver guard. The bear handed the small book over to the beaver. He examined it closely, flipping it over in his hand.

     His eyes widened for a moment. On the book, imbedded in golden thread, was a small cross.

     "It's a Bible ." he said quietly. A small bout of confused murmurs filled the group.

     "Quite!" yelled out a tall, stocky human. " we still don't know where the gunmen are. They may be leaving the complex already!"

     "But the bloody footprints lead towards this gate" called out a goat, his hoof pointing towards the multiple footprints, in blood, leading towards Gate C13.

     Then a small fox guard said, "Why would they want to go to the gate? Unless they wanted to..."

     A sudden wave of realization came over the group. Everyone froze, knowing what was about to happen.

     Then, the Caucasian human leading the group, let out two words.

     "Awe, shit."

     As if on queue, a low, bass rumble smashed the silence. Everyone turned towards the windows of the terminal. Outside, a large 747 stood waiting at the gate. The gate tunnel was disconnected from the plane, the doors were closed, and the engines were starting. From the windows in the terminal, the guards could see the four men sitting in the cockpit, trying to work with the controls of the 747.

     "Hey are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" one of the gunmen asked the leader.

     "Of course I do. You know, you can look this stuff up on Wikipedia." The leader flicked a few buttons and switches. The whine of the engines got louder.

     "Umm, I think they noticed us..."

     One of the gunmen was pointing at the terminal windows. Inside, the guards were pointing at the plane. They were drawing heir pistols and aiming them at the plane.

     "Yup. They definitely noticed us! Get down!"

     All for of them ducked to cover as load bangs rang out from the terminal. The cockpit windshield shattered into thousands of pieces, raining down on the four of them as the chorus of gunfire continued.

     "We need to get out of here, NOW!"

     "Hold on! I got it." Called out the leader. He quickly reached his hand towards the steering wheel and spun in around. Slowly, the plane started to turn to the left. The metallic clang of bullets striking steel was clearly audible, as the guards did everything in their power to stop the aircraft. Bullets stopped entering the cockpit, so one of the gunmen dared to stick up their head.

     "Shit! They brought the Calvary!"

     "What!'

     The other three gunmen looked over the edge of the former cockpit window. In the distance, coming in view from behind one of the terminals, was a squad of police cruisers, their light bars flashing a chorus of red and blue, sirens wailing. They were quickly making progress towards the plane.

     The leader snarled. That's it. Were taking off now! Strap yourself in!

     One of the men retorted back. "How are we going to take off? Were not even on the taxi lanes."

     "We don't need a runway."

     The leader sat himself in the pilots chair and strapped himself in.

     He took a deep breath. "For the love of God, here we go."

     The leader slammed the throttle forward. The 747 immediately lurched forward, the engines in full swing as the aircraft quickly accelerated.

     The police cruisers were still coming straight at them. It was turning into the worlds deadliest game of chicken. Both sides showed no sign of deterring from their path. All the while, the guards in the airport watched the scene unfolding with awe. Some of them even had their IPhones out, filming the situation outside.

     The planes speed quickly went over 100 mph, 110,120... the numbers kept going up at a faster and faster.

     The police cruisers were approaching fast. They could see mammals leaning out of their seats with their guns, trying to get a shot on the aircrafts wheels. They would not be content with the aircraft taking off.

     _150 mph, 160... 170._ The leader tensely watched the speedometer go up. The aircraft was exiting the passenger terminal area and was heading towards the runways. The taxi lane and runways were uplifted on small mounds of earth, giving for uneven terrain that was not designed with aircraft suspension in mind.

     "One of the gunmen noticed the height differences between the ground and the tarmac. "When we hit those taxi lanes, the suspensions going to shot itself! We need to turn the other way." The man was practically yelling his words, as the open cockpit allowed the rushing winds inside.  

     The leader replied back. "No! If God is truly with us, well use those bumps as ramps to get off the ground before they reach us!" He pinned out the window to the police, who were less than half a kilometer away.

    "But what if this doesn't work!?"

     "Are you questioning your faith! God will sin you for your mistakes if you don't believe in his laws!"

     "What if he's not on our side?!"

     "You question gods teachings and his laws! You have committed a great sin."

     "I do not deny his teachings. I'm just saying.."

     They were both snarling at each other, each trying to find a weakness in their arguments. They barely noticed what was going on around them. 

     One of the other men interrupted their heated debate. "LOOK OUT!"

     The leader turned his head and looked outside the cockpit. He went from anger to shock as the police cruisers whipped by the plane. But one of the was not so lucky. Their car clipped the landing gear of the aircraft, sending it flying into the air. The impact damaged the front wheel, causing in to pop. The plane quickly swerved out of control. The leader was desperately trying to redirect the plane, turning the steering wheel and flipping multiple buttons, but by then, it was to late.

     The taxi lane embankment was right in front of them. They didn't have time to redirect the plane. The leader said one thing before it impacted the embankment.

     "BRACE YOURSELFS!"

     The 747 hit the embankment with ear grating force. The plane was flipped up into the air, gaining a few seconds of air time as the aircraft flipped end over end. Three of the men were whipped around like ragdolls, on impact. Instruments of every type were flying around the small room. The Leader managed to hold onto the pilots chair as the plane flipped end over end.

     Everything was floating around as the plane made a slow ands large arc, seeming to float bin the air for a fraction of a second.  Then it started to fall. The leader braced himself against the chair as the ground rapidly approached below him through the broken cockpit window.

     The plane hit the ground with enormous force. The nose of the 747 crumpled like a tinfoil can, metal scraping against metal. The plane then balanced on its nose for a few seconds, then it started to fall over to the right. The right wing of the plane crumpled and sheared off from the immense weight of the rest of the 747. Thousands of gallons of fuel spilled onto the grass and tarmac around the crash sight.

     The leader opened his eyes. He barely believed he was still alive. He looked at the surroundings.

     The cockpit was in complete ruins. Most of the equipment was smashed beyond recognition. Wires and electronic equipment lay shattered on the floor. Sparks were flying out from various destroyed equipment. He tried to get up, but his legs were pinned against a piece of bent metal. He looked around.

     He gasped. Three bodies laid strewn around the cockpit. All the other gunmen were dead, with fresh blood slowly trickling out of his mouth. One of them had been speared through the stomach by a jagged piece of metal, his face permantely set in a state of shock.

     The leader started to panic. "No.. No, No, No NOO! It wasn't supposed to go this way!" He let out a stream of curses. "I had everything planned! Nothing was supposed to go wrong!" He banged his fist against the nearest piece of metal. His fist gave a sharp retort of pain. He immediately drew his fist back, looking at it as it throbbed a sickly red color.

     He looked around again. He could hear the faint wail of sirens, getting louder and louder as the seconds went by.

     The leader layers their, absorbing the situation. His comrades were dead, his escape plan failed, and he was about to be captured by the monster he was trying to eradicate. He snapped.

     He let out a uncontrolled sob, letting the warm tears roll down his checks. He couldn't hold it back. Everything he had built up was coming crashing down.

     Through sobs, he slowly raised his palms and put them together. He managed to close his eyes, trying to ignore the sirens getting louder and louder by the second. Then he  started speaking softly.

     "Dear G-god.., please, spare me.., don't send me" he hiccupped a sob "This wasn't meant to, happen... Everything was planned... I have failed you."

     The sirens stopped getting louder, the leader clearly heard voices outside.

     "I'm truly sorry... please forgive me." He took a deep breath. "I will avenge you, my lord. I will eradicate the monsters that plague your holy kingdom."

     He could hear voices outside of the cockpit, and footsteps on metal. He could see beams of light, indicating that the police officers were carrying flashlights.

     "They will remember this as the start of the fall of the mammals."

     Someone entered the cockpit, shining a bright flashlight in his face, encompassing the leaders vision in white.

 

    

    

    

     


	2. You called the best

     The lone car speed the abandoned L.A side street. Going well over the speed limit, the car was in danger of swerving off the road an crashing into the garages that lined the side street. Behind it though, was the reason it was going so fast. Two police cruisers were following close behind, their light bars flashing, lighting up the dark street. Their sirens shattered what would be a otherwise quiet night.  
     

     The car swerved around a corner, barely dodging a SUV that was going down the going the opposite way. The SUV blasted its horn, the driver obviously angry that he almost gotten killed. The police cruisers had to slow down to avoid slamming into the already agitated SUV driver. By then, though, the fleeing driver had already cleared a block.  
      

     The driver of one of the police cruisers slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, making the V8 engine go into overdrive. The cruiser roared down the street, quickly gaining ground on the fleeing driver. The driver picked up his police mic and pressed the transmission button. _Suspect is fleeing along Corby Dr. SW. In hot pursuit!_  
The mic crackled to life as the dispatcher responded back. _Unit 10-3, respond back if you need assistance._

_Rodger that._

The driver of the car put his car radio back in its slot  and gripped the steerng wheel tightly. The fleeing vehicle was swerving wildly, the driver seeming to lose control of his speeding car. He veered on to the oncoming lane, barely avidly a deadly crash. The police cruisers were gaining ground.

     The fleeing driver was driving a 1973 ford pinto, colored a dark red. Its tail and headlights were flickering, and the car seemed to jolt every time it went over a bump. The driver managed to get the pinto back under control, and it resumed heading down the side street.

     But he was too slow, as the police cars were gaining ground quickly, getting closer and closer. And what made matters worse was just ahead of them was a dead end, The Yellow checkerboard sign flashed against the headlights of the cars. Beyond the road was a large multi-lane highway, full of traffic coming in and out of L.A.

     The pinto kept going at full speed, never seeming to slow down as the dead end got closer. The police cruisers followed closely behind, coming alongside the car. The driver in the right police cruiser tried to get a closer look inside the car, but the tinted glass windshields made it impossible to see the driver. 

     The pinto then made a surprise move. He slammed on the accelerator, pulling ahead of the police cruisers. Then the car pulled up in front of the left police cruiser, driver along for a few seconds. The car suddenly stopped, the screech of rubber burning filling the air. The police cruiser put on its brakes to, but it wasn't enough to stop it completely. The cruiser smashed into the back of the pinto, crushing the back bumper in the ear grating screech of metal.

     The driver of the right police cruiser pulled around the dead end and came to a stop in front of the crash scene. The officer in the other car had already gotten out to arrest the driver of the pinto, having his tazer at the ready. The other officer pulled up to the side of the crash. He unlocked the door and got out of the cruiser.

     "Well, crap." Said Leo Callahan. He eyed the scene. The front bumper of the fellow officers car had been bent a little from the crash, but the pinto was completely wrecked. The back window had been blown out, and the bumper was completely caved in, spilling gasoline all over pavement.

     He heard the fellow officer yelling at the driver of the car. "Get on the ground! Get on the ground, now!" Shouts went back and forth as the police officer and the suspect got into a heated fist fight, exchanging blows as they each tried to get the jump on the other.

     Leo ran over to the scene of the fight, drawing his gazer, gripping it tightly between his palms. He went around the damaged police cruiser to the scene of the fight.

     By then, the fistfight now turned into a wrestling match, the officer and the suspect rolling over the ground and into a growing puddle of gasoline. Leo couldn't tell who the suspect was from afar, but as he got closer he could see he was a aging Fox, in his mid 40s, wearing a torn white T-shirt and dark black jackets and pants.

     The officer other officer was one Leo barely knew, but he had been on a few missions with him before. He was lanky but a strong, with a fair complexion. Both were fighting in the middle of a growing puddle of gasoline that leaked from the damaged cars. They were soaked in the stuff.

     Leo rushed to his officers aid. The fox saw him, coming, though, and he turned his attention to Leo. HE snarled, brandishing his claws in full view, dripping with his fellow officers blood. Behind him, Leos fellow officer lay unconscious, scratch and cuts littering his face. He let out a low grow. Leo raised his gazer up to eye level and prepared to fire.

     Suddenly, the fox reached into his jacket and pulled out something black and shiny. Leo couldn't tell what it was, due to the poor lighting of the street they were on. Moonlight light reflecting off its polished surface. He brought it up to his hip, and aimed the object straight at Leo. Now he knew what it was.

     He quickly dropped his tazer and reached for his gun holster, while simultaneously diving out of the way toward the ground. The world was then lit up by a thousand fold, a bright light enveloping the entire street, turning night to day in a fraction of a second. A thunderous bang shook the very ground itself with its immensity, like lightning striking the very ground they were standing on.

     Leo lay on the ground, his hands covering his head in a feeble attempt to stop a oncoming bullet. He was glad he was wearing ear protection. He quickly got back up on his feet and made a mad dash towards his police cruiser, pumping his arms furiously as more shots rang out around him.

     He slid into a crouching position a bullets struck his car, metallic twang ringing out as the bullets punctured the steel shell hoof the car like tinfoil. Leo held tightly to his pistol, while holding his mobile radio in his free hand.

     "Dispatch! Officer down. Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired. I request immediate backup! Now!" Leo yelled into the mic, as more bullets flew over his head.

     The radio crackled as a response came through. "Rodger that. Backup and medical assistance is on its way." Leo shoved his mic back into its slot. Still, more bullets came, ricocheting of the police cruiser, bullet holes filling the side of the car. "C'mon, C'mon!" Leo growled.  

     Then, there came a faint clicking, along with a loud "Damn it!" as the fox finally ran out of ammo. He growled and reached into his jacket for a spare magazine. Now was Leos chance. He sprang up from behind the car and pulled up his pistol to eye level. He popped of several shots in the fox's general direction, aiming down the front of his sight and firing off more shots.

     The fox lurched  back as a red cloud appeared behind his dominant shoulder, barring his teeth together as he fell towards the ground, a clank ringing out as his gun fell to the ground. Leo smiled. "Bulls eye."

     Screams of agony emanated from behind the car as Leo walked up to the fox. Just as he suspected, he shot him right through his left shoulder, the bullet going straight through. Blood spilled from his open wound the ground, a splotch of dark red staining the asphalt.

      The fox looked up at Leo. "You son of a bitch. Your going to pay for this! I'm going to send every one of my goons after you and everyone you love. You hear me!"

     Leo looked down at the fox with a frown on his face. "I hear you, and its annoying." He flipped the fox over and slapped a pair of cuffs onto his paws. He could hear the sirens of rapidly approaching ambulance and police cruiser. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court and, yadda yadda yadda you know the drill."

     The fox snarled. "Your messing with the wrong mammal, you here that! I'm very powerful!"

     Leo ignored the now screaming fox and walked over to the fallen police officer. His face was covered in a multitude of scratchs, some small, but some very deep. His blue uniform was in shreds, revealing more cuts and bruises.

     The officer gurgled and opened his eyes. He rolled onto his hip and lifted his hand up to his, which immeadietly went wide as he caught site of the multiple scratch across his body. "Damn, I got screwed up pretty bad."

     The wail of the sirens grew louder as Leo looked down at the injured comrade. "Hey, don't worry. An ambulance is on its way patch you up." Just, try not to fall asleep again."

     A police cruiser and a ambulance came roaring down the street at full speed, sirens wailing and destroying the silence of the neighborhood. The 2 vehicles came to a screeching halt as they approached the scene of the fight. Two officers got out of the police cruiser and went over to investigate the area.

One of them walked over to Leo with an awed look on his face. "What the he'll happened here? Looks like you had a real fun time." The officer smiled at his own humor, with Leo just rolling his eyes.

     "Low level drug dealer. The department has been tracking this guy for a few months now. Been selling crack to low life's in the area."

     A scream of agony came from the background as the paramedics lifted the injured fox into the ambulance, with another one pulling up to take the injured officer away.

     The officer looked over at the ambulance. "Well, I can see that you stopped him I his tracks."

     "Well obviously. I shot him in the shoulder with a gun. I'd imagine that he wouldn't we trying to sell drugs with a giant  hole in his shoulder."

     "You know, were known for brutality, and what you did tonight is not helping that image."

     Leo looked at the officer with a dumbfounded look on his face. "He was shooting at me. How was I supposed to react!"

     The other officer had a suddenly grim expression on his face. "Did you forget that he was a mammal?"

     A wave of realization went over Leo. A frown crept over his face as he realized what he had done. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as. A electronic beeping came from his wrist. He looked at the time. _12:00._

"Damn, my shifts over. Finally."

     The other officer looked at him with a hint of concern. "You had a long day?"

     Leo let out a sigh. "Imagine sitting in a car for four hours in 80 degree, waiting for the drug dealer to come out of his house."

     "And its only winter. Damn, now I feel bad for you."

     Leo started to walk towards his car. "Hey, don't worry about it. See you next shift."

     He got into his police car and started up the engine. H revved it up and started down the cul-de-sac , making a 180 at the end, and roared down the street past the parked police cruiser and the second ambulance, roaring down the side street back to the main roads, and from there he took a right and drove towards downtown.

     -<>-

     Leo the police cruiser into the underground parkade below the downtown FBI building. He parked the car in a empty spot, got out, locked it, and went over to the stairwell. He went up the stairs and pushed a large metal door that said "Lobby" and went through.

     In front of him was the lobby of the Los Angles FBI headquarters. It was a wide open atrium, with polished granite floors, that was several stories tall.  Multiple hallways branched off the many levels, creating a m.aze of hallways, rooms and offices. People milled around, doing their business. Leo strode over to the reception desk.

     Behind the reception desk was a small female pig, sitting on a heightened desk chair. She was typing away on her computer, entering info into a database. SHE looked up from her computer and saw Leo locking at her with a small smile on his face.

     "Oh, uh .. hello, Mr. Leo."

     Leo gave the secretary a warm smile.

 


End file.
